1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn mower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trimming mower apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit selective access of a rotary mower blade of a lawn mower housing to effect a trimming procedure of a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawn mower trimming devices of various types have been utilized in the prior art to permit trimming about a periphery of a lawn in association with a lawn mower. Prior art structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,536; 4,642,976; 4,170,099; 4,823,542; and 4,282,704.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a lawn mower deck permitting access of the lawn mower blade relative to a lawn to effect a trimming procedure thereof.